


Ultimatum

by pengiesama



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-06
Updated: 2007-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel's poor impulse control has left him in a life-or-death situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Backlogged fic from my personal journal. Forgive any inconsistencies with canon that have happened since.

Axel awoke tied to a chair, with a splitting pain in his head. He squinted in the dim light, trying to make out the figure that approached him. He drew his lips into a tight grin.

“...do you expect me to talk?” he rasped out.

“No, number eight.” The figure lurked into the light. “I expect you to die.”

Axel winced again as a thread of pain lanced through his skull. Something about the way Roxas’ drawn keyblades were humming with barely suppressed rage told him that Roxas fully intended to carry out his expectations. 

“...R-Roxas. Hey. Come on.” He gave a lopsided grin. “It was just an ice-cream maker. And did you see the look on Saix’s face when it blew up right in his closet? I mean, filling it with firecrackers was the obvious course of action but I really think it was the paint that gave it the extra ki--”

The keyblade just inches from his nose told him that it was time to be quiet. Roxas told a calm, deep breath.

“You are going to sit there. I am going to beat you to within an inch of your life. Afterward, you will use that inch to stumble your way to the nearest store and buy me a new ice-cream maker.”

Axel swallowed. “How about I stumble my way to the nearest store to buy out their ice cream stock, and we skip the beating?”

Roxas’ eyes narrowed. “Go on.”

“ _All_ of it. All of it in a twenty-world radius. And I’ll never ever use your ice cream maker as a paint bomb again, I swear, nowpleaseputthegiantkeysaway.” 

Roxas cut him loose and glanced at his watch. “You have an hour. If I am not satisfied with your efforts, your beating will be tenfold.”

Axel staggered to his feet, rubbing at his abused skull. 

“And I won’t fuck you for a month,” Roxas added.

Roxas wasn’t sure it was possible, but was fairly certain Axel broke the sound barrier as he raced out of the room.


End file.
